A Mistletoe Christmas
by verycaren
Summary: Oneshot. Christmas with or without a mistletoe will always be magical. Edward, Bella and the rest of the group get snowed in inside the Cullen house. Funny, fluff. R&R, All human.
1. Chapter 1

**It's going to be Christmas in a matter of hours! I made this since I really felt like it. Enjoy :D**

**Scenes typed in italic are flashbacks.**

* * *

A Mistletoe Christmas

Bella

"Mistletoe!" Emmett put it over Rose and himself. Alice gave an 'awe' expression as Rose smirked before giving Emmett a kiss on the lips.

It's Christmas Eve and the six of us are hanging out at the Cullen's place. I was helping Esme with washing the dishes while the rest of them were cleaning out the table. Esme prepared the amazing holiday dinner for all of us so Carlisle made a great effort to get home in time for dinner.

"They're having a lot of fun, Bella," Esme told me. "You should go join them; I'll take care of the dishes." She said with a sweet smile.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind washing the dishes." I replied before reaching out to reach another dirty plate.

"I'm glad you we're able to come, Bella. How've you been lately… with Edward, I mean. He's still pretty upset about it?"

"I think he's doing better now. Hanging out with us probably made him forget about what happened even just for a little bit."

"Thank you, Bella. You've been so good about everything," she said.

After washing the dishes, Esme headed to bed while the five of us were in the living room. Emmett walked in and said, "Bad news, guys. Looks like we're snowed in… I can't get the door to open without the snow seeping through."

"Are you sure, Em?" Jasper popped his head from the kitchen. "How are the girls going to get home?"

"Let's sleep here," Alice said as if the idea 'dinged' in her mind. No one said anything after that. "Don't worry; my parents are fine with it and they're gonna let your parents know," she told me and Rose.

"Mistletoe!" Emmett suddenly blurted out while putting one above him and Rose again. Rose kissed him on the forehead instead and Emmett frowned.

"This mistletoe thing is getting boring," Rosalie explained while patting Emmett's arm. "In fact, there's nothing else to do. Is there even cable right now?"

"No programs at all," Edward said as he kept flipping through the channels.

"Oh!" Alice started talking again. "This was just like that time when we couldn't leave this very house because of a storm," she reminisced. "It was the same day Rose and Emmett hooked up."

"They didn't, actually," Jasper said. "They already were sort-of together."

"Yeah," I looked at Alice. "That's what I've always known." I sat in the only vacant spot everyone else decided to leave for me—between Rose and Edward.

"Don't you guys remember? We caught them making out upstairs? We made it official that day."

"The entertainment room" Edward pointed out.

"_So what are you guys exactly?" Alice asked after we caught Rose and Emmett kissing… and maybe touching… on the couch. We were about to watch a movie. _

"_I don't know," Emmett and Rose said in unison. Then they started gazing at each other and leaned in._

"_Oh no," Alice pulled Rose away. "Are you guys even serious about this?"_

"_Or have you guys talked about it?" Edward added._

"_We try," Rosalie sighed. "But every time we do…"_

"_We just get so turned on and start making out again."_

"_And how long have you guys known each other?" Jasper asked. Two weeks, tops._

"_Since last, last Tuesday?" Edward guessed._

"_So you guys have no idea," Alice gestured with her hands. "what this all is?"_

"_Nope," Rose shook her head._

"_Nada," Emmett just shrugged his shoulders._

"_Well?" I asked… "Try to actually talk when you want to."_

"_We can't help it that we're both insanely hot," Emmett smirked. Edward rolled his eyes._

_We went there a week later and Alice carefully ran towards the entertainment room. She took a key from Jasper and locked the door from the outside…_

"_Alice?" Rose said from the other door._

"_What are you doing?" Emmett asked._

"_You two are not going out until you've had the talk. You tell me once you figure it out and I'll decide when I want to let you two out. Okay."_

"_Alice?" Edward called her. "Don't you think this might be… a little over the top?"_

"_No," she shook her head. "I want this over with, and plus, Rose is my best friend. This whole friends with benefits thing isn't going to work out."_

"_Well…" Rose yelled. "If you won't let us out, then we might just make-out for the entire day," she threatened._

"_Go ahead," Alice shrugged her shoulders. "But I'd hurry it up if I were you guys, these waffles are getting cold," she put a freshly-baked one in front of the fan." Alice knew how much Emmett loved waffles, especially when they were still fresh…_

"_Waffles?" We heard Emmett say._

"You two did end up together after my brilliant plan," Alice smiled proudly.

"It was a weird plan though," Edward laughed a bit. "As Emmett pointed it out after that, 'my waffles were in a tight predicament'"

"Hey," Emmett said while eating popcorn. "If it worked for us, maybe it'll fix that problem," he pointed his hand full of popcorn at me and Edward, "you two keep having."

"What problem?" Edward and I said in unison. It made me blush a little.

"That!" Rose pointed out. "That thing you two do… denial… it's like both of you are so perfect because none of you can ever take the truth."

"There is no truth" I said. Edward and I were great friends. I've liked him ever since we met back in my first year of college but he his girlfriend was Tanya that time… so I decided that I could still be a friend and secretly like him at the same time.

"It's the ugly truth my friend," Jasper mimicked Gerard Butler's voice while smirking.

"Ooh!" Emmett stated, "I remember that line!"

"Not that story again," Rosalie groaned. Alice and I were anxious to hear about it since Emmett never gets a chance to tell us the story. Apparently, we missed the whole thing back when it happened. The rest of the guys were kinda bored with Emmett's infamous story. But, Emmett ignored all the looks they gave him and decided to continue telling the story anyway.

"It was a faithful night when…" Emmett was interrupted.

"Who's up for frozen pizza?" Jasper said bluntly while getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Awe, Jazzy, I wanna hear the story," Alice told him. Jasper listened really well and obediently sat down beside Alice.

"Like I was saying," Emmett cleared his throat. "Eddie, 'Jazzy', and the E-man were lounging by the pool at Kelly Preston's party back in ninth grade…" The story went from Jasper falling face-forward in the pool after a drunk guy stumbled out the window and Emmett dancing "Jai Ho" on the punch table to Edward hallucinating Gerald Butler came up to him. Imaginary Gerald told tipsy Edward that he was about to fall for the blonde at the refreshments table and that he was going to marry her.

"So, tipsy Edward," Jasper continued, "and escargot Tanya made out. Edward snapped out of it a few minutes later and saw Imaginary Gerald again who told him 'it's the ugly truth my friend' before disappearing and Edward realizing he just made out with some random stranger caused by a figment of his imagination."

"Classic," Rose just nodded.

"That's a weird story…" Alice cited.

"Double that," Jasper agreed.

"Why was she escargot Tanya again?" I asked out of my own curiosity but Edward just smirked and laughed to himself.

"I'm not sure," Jasper said. "But Edward swore that day he was allergic to snails."

"Ouch," Alice said and turned to Edward. "Did your face swell up?"

"No," Edward smiled; and I was glad to see him smile after being so silent.

"No girl in school wanted to _kiss_ him though." Emmett guffawed.

Everyone laughed and Edward just smirked. Edward smiled a perfectly crooked smile—it's an odd description for a smile…. But I love it when he smiles. Edward and I are perfectly good friends, best friends, really. And I'm honestly glad that what happened did happen. It's not because… I really love Edward… no. It's just because I always had this feeling that Edward was unhappy with her.

Emmett continued his story about escargot Tanya. Tanya turned out to be really into Edward after that night; they started hanging out and then later, they dated. It was in the summer, which explained why I wasn't there for any of it. I moved from Phoenix a week before going into college to here.

I did meet Edward in campus. Is it pretty cliché if we met when he bumped into me and I tipped over and fell into the fountain…

"_Oh my…" the blonde one said. She was looking at me, drenched me, that is. Apparently, my magnet for misfortunes got me into another accident. There was a buff guy standing beside the girl and another blonde who shook his head at the bronze-haired one—the guy who I just bumped into._

"_I'm really sorry," the bronze-haired guy said before reaching for my hand. He was really kind about everything because he let me put his jacket on before taking me to the clinic._

"_Nothing's broken," I told him. He's being really quiet._

"_You still need to dry off there," he finally said before digging his hands into his pockets. "This is a worst first impression huh? I'm Edward by the way; and I'm sorry…?"_

"…_Bella," I continued. "I just thought that… we'll I'm a klutz most of the time… so I might have the impression of being fragile"_

"_I don't think that," he smiled. "You're still normal on my list."_

_We got to the door of the clinic and he opened the door for me before I could reach for the door knob._

"_Why so silent?" I asked._

"'_Been thinking of ways on how to make it up to you," he replied. "Did any of you books get wet?"_

"_One got slightly wet but it'll survive." I waved the book with only one corner that was soggy._

"_I hope you're not mad about it, Bella. I'll make up for it," he offered._

"_No, it's okay," I said. The nurse walked in and she offered me a plain t-shirt and some gray sweats."Thanks."_

"_I'm sorry dear, but there aren't any other spare ones." She told me before leaving._

"_Lunch," Edward said. "Lunch is on me"_

"_No, it's fine. I brought my lunch… right… soaked," I laughed a little._

"_Great, so you'll be eating with us then"_

"_Your friends?"_

"_They won't mind; they're very understanding." I noticed he had a really nice smile and really amazing green eyes, like emeralds. He started telling me little things about them, like how the other two were his brothers while the blonde girl was a friend since they were kids._

So maybe I did have a little crush that time. And Alice, my roommate at that time, knew all about it. She became my best friend and she did get all the times when I just wanted to keep my mouth shut every time Edward's name was mentioned.

"Ooh," Alice said. "How do you guys think Joe is doing now?"

"Who's Joe?" Jasper asked.

"That ice cream vendor a year ago," I told Jasper. He clearly forgot about last Christmas Eve… or morning… I'm not really sure what time it was.

"Ahh, I remember," Edward said. "You're talking about the day Alice dumped all that ice cream on Jasper."

"Oooh," Emmett and Rose said in sync.

"I was there!" Emmett said with pride.

"Was that the same day you teased Jasper about not being able to skateboard as _good_ as you could?" Rose teased.

"FYI, Rosie, the E-man is the best skate boarder there is here," Emmett grinned. "And yes, I'm awesome, I know, Bella," Emmett sighed. "You don't have to say it."

"Dude, she wasn't going to say anything and…" Jasper started to say but Emmett wouldn't let him.

"I know a better story!" Alice spoke. "My favorite E-B moment," she looked at me but I was completely clueless of what she was talking about.

"ET moment, Alice," Emmett had his head held high like he was so confident about correcting Alice. I got what she meant after that, but I decided not to proclaim it to everyone else who was clueless, including Edward.

"Edward-Bella moment, duh!" Alice said after the long silence.

"The first meeting by the fountain was the best," Rose said.

"No," Alice disagreed. "Don't you guys remember the fights?"

"They hardly fight, Alice," Jasper said.

"Not literally, Jazzy. The food fights, I mean."

"Ooh!" Emmett said. "But they're more of _moments_, not _a_ moment," he added, emphasizing the letter _s_ in moments.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "I'm counting four more or less."

"You didn't count the miniature fights," Alice said. I rolled my eyes at them and I think I just felt Edward tense beside me. I think he finds it irritating when he has to forcibly be teased with his best friend.

"Oh my gosh!" Rose said with her hands over her mouth. "I totally get which specific moment you mean, Alice. Sexy Date Night!"

I kept a clueless face on because honestly don't label or count the food fights I have with Edward.

"You guys took us to your cousin Justin's mar mitzvah. It was Sexy Date Night because Esme said that all the guests were coming as couples—Alice and I came thought the girls would wear hot dresses."

"You mean blonde Jasper-looking Justin who tried to hit on Rose," I stated. I remembered what happened after Justin tried to sweet talk Rose to being his 'girlfriend'.

_We were standing under the arch which we just walked through and this kid that looked like Jasper walked over to us. He took Rose's hand and kissed it before arching up one eyebrow at her._

"_Hey there, sweet thang," he said in the weirdest faux accent I've ever heard a thirteen-year-old say._

"_Hi?" Rose said, trying to be really polite._

"_I'm Justin, by the way," he said and kissed her hand again. No one could really blame the kid. Rose was wearing a white one-shouldered dress that dropped an inch below her knees. She had a slim gold bracelet on that Emmett gave her for their first month anniversary and Alice helped her put on a metallic bronze makeup before the party. Justin had his hair parted to one side, wearing a tux and he was a little chubby._

_Alice found it cute that Justin had a little infatuation for Rose._

_When the event started, we all took seats at a table far from the center stage since Rose said she was already freaked out when he asked her what cup size the bra she had on was._

_Something cold, apparently coconut jelly, hit me on my right cheek. I looked to my right, expecting it from either Jasper or Edward. I turned my head to the side only to realize that it was already an inch away from Edward. I felt his breath on my hand on the table and I quickly tore my gaze away from his eyes. I eyed Edward since it was obviously from him. He arched both brows at me, sometimes I wish I was as good of a liar as he was, or be able to do what he does, smile an I-am-clueless-and-innocent face and get away with it… almost._

_I flicked some of the tiramisu, which was really too good to go to waste, I was eating to Edward's left cheek. He gave a mischievous smile and brought his face an inch from mine again. I looked straight into his emerald eyes again while I felt my cheeks burn up. I was so concentrated that I didn't notice his fingers with whipped cream go up to my nose, and he just spread it all over my nose._

"_That look could actually work, Bella!" Emmett started to tease me again. He kept laughing nonstop at the dress Edward dared me to wear after I lost against him in snakes and ladders last week. He wanted me to wear this dress that was all orange, red and yellow with a big puffy collar—the idea was to make me look like a clown today. Alice didn't allow it though and Edward was forced to agree to Alice's proposition to sew the enormous collar onto the dress she really wanted me to wear._

"_This whole get-together could turn to a kid's party, Bella. I'm sure Justin and his little friends still have some kiddy humor left to appreciate your getup." Jasper joined in._

"_Whose side are you on?" I told Jasper. This was just one of the rare times she decided to join in everyone's let's-have-fun-with-Bella acts. I felt some of the whipped cream fall on my lips._

"_Oh, I know!" Alice said; she had one of those looks wherein she just thought of something she'd love to watch someone do. Edward can do a dare that he owes me!"_

"_Sure," Edward said as he relaxed to his seat while slightly covering his mouth every time he looks at me._

"_Put a cherry on Bella's nose!" Emmett said. I wish he didn't say that; I would look worse that I already am. Plus, an older couple was already looking at our direction._

"_No! What a waste," Rose interjected. She started to whisper into Alice's ear and Alice's facial expression scared me even more._

"_Kiss that cream off of Bella's lips!"_

"_Score!" Emmett high-fived Rosalie. My cheeks flushed even more than they already did. Edward was just as surprised as I was._

"_Tanya's not here anyway." Jasper said. Tanya was Edward's girlfriend at that time._

_Edward sat up, which I didn't expect him to do. He looked at me, "Would you mind, Bella?"_

"_I guess not?" I said, and there probably isn't a lot of cream in my lips anyway._

_Edward leaned in and his soft lips brushed over mine lightly. I couldn't see anything because I kept my eyes shut tightly the entire time. I felt my body feel warm inside and I nearly forgot about all the butterflies in my stomach. His lips were on mine for a few more seconds and I felt them part so I peeped one eye open and saw Edward quickly licking his upper lip._

_Everyone went "woooh!"and "mmmm" after that._

"Eeeee!" Alice squealed. "I still can't get over that flashback!"

"Yeah," Rose said. "It definitely topped that time I caught Alice and Jasper making out last year in the supply clo—oops…" Rose grinned apologetically at Alice.

"Rose!" Alice and Jasper said in unison.

"What?" Edward and I also said in unison.

"Jinx!" Emmett called out. "You guys owe me pizza!"

"Nice hook-up!" Emmett cheered at Alice and Jasper.

We all kept silent after that. I was glad that the discussion Alice started about the whole bar mitzvah incident didn't get too far.

"And before I forget," Emmett said. "I have something for the tree!" he took his hand from his coat pocket and revealed his Heman button, only he covered the letter H with a marker so it now meant E-man. It hung from a string like the ones of tree ornaments. He hung to next to a ball on the tree.

"I think I might have brought something, too," Alice said as she reached for her purse and took out a toy ice cream that hung on a string. She put it a few inches above Emmett's, "took me a while look for this," she said while sitting back down. "Jazzy?"

Jasper was by the dvd rack, looking through their old video tapes. "Have you seen that Edward video Emmett, the one we took when Edward was playing?"

"_Mozward_, you mean?"

"Yeah. Didn't we leave it here? It's gone."

We all turned to Edward on cue ,who slowly raised his hands defensively. "What?"

"He took it," Rose said surely

"No, I didn't," Edward replied but we all knew him well; his brows furrowed so much, meaning he wasn't telling the truth.

"Wrinkly forehead Edward," Alice started to giggle and I stiffened a laugh. Edward looks cute when his brows furrow up.

"You know I love that tape," Emmett whined. "Give it back, Eddie!"

"I don't know where it is," Edward's brows furrowed even more.

"What song was he playing?" I asked.

"His own," Jasper shrugged, "but he had his hair gelled up like he was Mozart, you know, wild crazy hair."

"Don't you mean Beethoven?" Edward said.

"Whatever," Emmett shrugged, "it was a great video, so give it back, Eddie." Emmett pounced on Edward, starting a fake fight while Rose already started laughing. Jasper threw himself at them and joined the fight.

"Eeeew," Alice whined when she saw Emmett's finger accidentally go on Jasper's nose. "Stop it before anyone else's finger gets in someone else's nose."

We didn't realize how late it was until Esme came down, wearing her robe, and said, "It's past eleven kids. Please don't make too much noise."

We all apologized and Emmett coughed out, "Beethward" at Edward once Esme was no longer in the room.

"I say we toast marshmallows outside on the lanai," Emmett proposed.

"Like the bonfire," Jasper grinned at Edward, "back in the camp we had in second grade." I looked at Edward whose brows were furrowed in a cute way because he didn't understand the innuendo Jasper was giving him.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Emmett looked like he was raising his hand because he knew the answer. "Are we talking about that summer when Eddie—"

"Okay!" Edward said and I really did feel frisson when he grabbed my hand once he started to stand up. "Let's start that fire and roast smores."

"Technically," I told him while I felt a little off the ground from the frisson I just felt. "They're smores once they're done… they're just marshmallows in the fire…" I kept chattering about smores this time; and this is, according to Alice, what I normally do around Edward every time something he does makes me feel awkward. My cheeks turned hot and I saw Alice pointing to her red scarf to tell me I was blushing too much. I cleared my throat and turned my head away.

"You know," Rose got up and looked at me and Edward. "We'll go start the fire and you too can either keep ogling at each other or find where the marshmallows and biscuits are." She dragged Emmett towards the lanai but he was holding himself back.

"Rosie, baby, I wanna find the marshmallows," he started to whine.

"Come on, Jazzy," Alice pecked Jasper on his lips and skipped with Jasper following behind her.

Edward and I stood there and watched Rose glare at Emmett for a bit. She closed her eyes and took a breath, "Baby, we need to set up that fire now!"

"See 'ya later!" Rose sang as she left with Emmett.

"We should go get those marshmallows," Edward told me. I kept looking at his emerald eyes the whole time while watching his mouth turn to a crooked smile. He led me to the kitchen and we started looking in the pantry.

"It's not there, my Be—Bella," he started to say. I heard him murmur an apology after that. He cleared his throat and explained, "Esme keeps them away from Emmett, along with the other sweets in the kitchen."

We spent a few more minutes searching and just when I was about to give up, Edward said, "Bella, look, I found them."

I looked up from the cabinet I was going through, only to have whipped cream flicked at my face again. It was on my forehead this time though, and a little of it probably got to my hair.

"Oops," Edward did the same look he gave me every time he wanted to start a food fight. "I thought it was. Sorry, Bells." He waved the whipped cream in front of me. I spotted a box of cornstarch in the cabinet and I slowly reached for it.

"No harm done, Edward." I stood and hid the box behind me. "Forgive me, too."

Edward stopped laughing and looked confused. "For what?"

"Because," I took he box out. "I thought this was powder," I poured some of it on his hair.

"Touché," he gave me a crooked grin. We both laughed and Rose walked in.

"Okay," she said. "not what I expected to happen…"

"Where's my marshma—" Emmett stopped as he walked in on us. "food partay with the E-man!" Emmett quickly grabbed the can of whipped cream from the counter and squeezed some on Rose.

"Emmett!" Rose raised her voice. She just shrugged her shoulders after that and grabbed hold of some of the cake on the dining table. "You guys will pay Alice back for this shirt later." She flung it far enough to hit Emmett's chest. Alice and Jasper walked in and they decided to join in, too. After half an hour we were all exhausted and laid on the messy kitchen floor.

"We better clean up before mom sees all this," Jasper said as he got up and opened the small door underneath the stairs. "Found them," he said before raising a bag of marshmallows.

"So that's where mom keeps them!" Emmett gasped liked he just discovered something worth saying "Eureka" over.

"How's the fire?" I asked.

"It's a cute fire," Alice said. "But we're better off with it if we're only gonna roast marshmallows."

"You guys finish up, okay?" Rose said before going after the others. "Your ideas anyway!"

Edward chuckled to himself and I looked at him mouthing, "What?" He passed me a towel and he started shaking the cornstarch from his hair.

"The clown look really does look good on you."

"Well, what can I say, second time's the charm." We laughed a little and finished cleaning the kitchen really quick.

"I've never had this much fun with Tanya," he said all of a sudden. I didn't expect him to talk about Tanya because he didn't say much when I asked him about the break-up last time.

"How long has it been?" I asked while wiping the cream off of my face.

"Three, two, four weeks… I don't know," he shrugged and it seemed like he didn't want to talk about it again. "I'm really thankful, though," he started to say. "You guys keep helping me forget about it. Thanks, Bells."

"I want to talk to you about it," he told me while he leaned on the counter and he had his sleeved rolled up all the way to his elbows.

"Okay."

"It was a lie." He said with his brows furrowed and there was hurt in his tone. "The whole relationship was a lie."

"Why?"

"Well," he started walking towards me. "For starters, I kind of literally hooked up with her in a party where I was so drunk I thought a lot of plants were Gerald Butler." He smiled a little.

"And," his tone was serious again. "She told me she realized that she didn't love me at all."

"I'm really sorry, Edward," I said.

"I realized she was right, though." He looked at me. "I'm also glad she made me realize so much more, Bella."

I felt really warm again when he took my hand. I looked into his green eyes and I kept still for a long time. His face was only a few inches from mine. His bronze hair still seemed so perfect and the expression on his face was so much softer.

"I want to apo…," he started to lean in and my heart was starting to beat so fast. His lips crashed into mine faster than I expected them to and both our lips seemed to move in sync. I forgot about the fact that he smelled like cornstarch, or the fact that I smelled like whipped cream; all that mattered was that I would take on all the whipped cream if needed as long as all of it would make me feel this happy.

We deepened the kiss and his hands where around my waist and my hands left his shoulders and went to his hair. He pulled away and I could see the smile on his lips.

"I want to say that I'm so…" he started to say but I cut him off.

"Apology accepted already," I laughed a little bit before he connected his lips with mine again. My insides are just so jumpy right now.

"I'm sorry for the wait, Bella," Edward finally got to say. "But I've realized that I felt the same way long ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I could ask you the same question," he smirked before giving me a peck on the lips.

"Woooh! It's midnight!" Emmett yelled from the lanai. "Merry Christmas, dudes!"

"Merry Christmas, Edward"

"Merry, Christmas, my Bella."

And in that moment, I forgot about the whole scenario of everyone being snowed in, or the fact that we both smelled like cornstarch and whipped cream. I even forgot about needing mistletoes. Is it even a coincidence that there was one hanging from the door frame I was already leaning on?

* * *

**Merry Christmas! (And a Happy New Year)  
**

**Send me a review as a Christmas gift, please?**

**Hope you guys can check out my story called "If Everything was a Piece of Cake", too.**

**- Kar**


	2. more

Hey guys.

I wanted to thank everyone who's supported this story. I've been on hiatus for a while because I've been working hard on photography, one of my passions. I'm an aspiring photographer and getting a good camera is a huge dream. I'm trying to win a professional (dslr) camera from a contest (in facebook). I hope you guys can give some support and maybe be able to tell others about my entry as well.

The link is in my profile. Hope you have time to check it out. Thank you :)

Karen


End file.
